


He’s my friend (he’s cute)

by Mystical_giggles



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Kinda, M/M, Maybe one percent angst, but not really, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_giggles/pseuds/Mystical_giggles
Summary: “So” The girl said after a minute. “What are you doing at Linkins basketball teams practice when you’re not a student here?” She asked with interest. Then added teasingly, “Are you trying to get on the team? Because I think you would have better luck with your own schools team. Or are you just so into basketball that you just go watch high school basketball teams practice?”Cyrus laughed.“No, actually. My...” He paused. “Um my friend is on the team.”Cyrus and TJ aren’t out at their new schools, and when they are presented with the opportunity to tell someone about them, they have a conversation about what they should do.





	He’s my friend (he’s cute)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a storyline that I personally think would have been interesting to see had we gotten a season 4. But since that unfortunately did not happen I decided to write it myself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Boys in red and white tank tops filled Cyrus’s vision as he sat on the bleachers in the gym of Linkin High school. The squeaky sound of shoes against the floor was familiar to him and sort of comforting after spending so much time at Buffy’s games and practices.

  
The team members were each having a go at some drill and Cyrus spotted TJ in line, talking to two other boys as they all waited for their turn. One of the boys said something that made all three of them laugh and Cyrus found himself smiling involuntarily. It made him happy that TJ was getting along with people at his new school and his new basketball team.

  
He and TJ had been spoiled with time to spend together in middle school when they both attended the same school. They could have lunch together, and spend time between periods and free periods together as well.

  
Now their time was limited to outside of school, so therefore Cyrus often found himself at TJ’s basketball practices after school when he didn’t have plans with any of his other friends.

  
He didn’t really mind waiting for TJ to get out of practice so that the two of them could hang out after. He would usually bring homework to do or just mess around on his phone. Seeing TJ all sweaty and flustered from working out wasn’t that bad either.

  
“Hey” Cyrus tore his gaze away from the boys and looked up in surprise.  
A girl a little older than himself was standing next to him.

  
She had black hair up in two braids and was wearing a hoodie with a print Cyrus recognized as Linkin Highs basketball team’s logo on it.

  
He recognized her as one of the girls that would sit with a group of other girls at practice that Cyrus assumed were girlfriends of the members of the team. Or maybe just girls that were there to ogle at the boys.

  
“Can I sit?” Asked the girl and made a vague gesture to the seat next to Cyrus.

Cyrus was suprised. In the few times that he had been to TJ’s practice, he hadn’t spoken a word to anyone. Neither he, the girls or anyone else for that matter, had ever made much of an effort. Until now.

He smiled at the girl.

“Of course”

She sat down and reached for her bag. She took out a box of crackers and took a bite.

  
“I’ve seen you around here a few times at practice, do you go to Linkins?” She asked after she had finished shewing.

  
“No actually, I go to Franklins.” He replied.

  
James Franklin High School was only about 20 minutes away by walk. It was the one if the smaller schools in the area but had a good reputation. All four of Cyrus’s parents had really wanted him to go there. And Cyrus liked it as well. The only downside being he didn’t get to see TJ as much.

  
“Ah, I thought so. I don’t recognize you from the hallways or cafeteria.” The girl said.

  
Cyrus thought it was kind of strange she had come to that conclusion since there were over 5000 students at Linkin High and it must be impossible to recognize everyone’s faces. At least for him. Maybe she had really good face memory.

  
“But you go here I assume?” Cyrus asked back.

  
“Yep, junior year”, she replied as she took another cracker. “What year are you in?” She held out the box for him.

  
“I’m a freshman”, he said and took a cracker. It was squared with chocolate on the top that had sort of melted.

  
She nodded a little and then they both turned their attention to the court where the boys were stopping for water brake and immediately getting louder as they were talking to each other.

  
A boy with dark skin looked up at the bleachers where Cyrus and the girl were sitting. He winked and started spinning a ball on the tip of his finger. Cyrus looked next to him and saw the girl smile and give a little wave.

  
“Boyfriend?” He asked.

  
She kept looking at the boy as he continued to show off and then rolled her eyes. But her voice was full of fondness when she answered him.

  
“Yeah”

  
“He’s cute.”

  
“Yeah, I like to think so.” She kept smiling.

  
Then the coach started telling the boys to line up again. Cyrus and the girl continued to watch them as they started doing drills again.

  
“So”, She said after a minute. “What are you doing at Linkins basketball teams practice when you’re not a student here?” She asked with interest. Then added teasingly, “Are you trying to get on the team? Because I think you would have better luck with your own schools team. Or are you just so into basketball that you just go watch high school basketball teams practice?”

  
Cyrus laughed.

  
“No, actually. My...” He paused. “Um my friend is on the team.”

  
He and TJ hadn’t really talked about if they wanted to be out at their new schools. And this was the first time he was presented with the opportunity to actually tell someone about them. Or at least tell a stranger about them.

  
They had only ever come out to their friends and people they were close to and it was always planned. But this was something new. This was just dropping it in casual conversation to someone he had just met.

  
They hadn’t exactly been out at their old school but Cyrus thought that a lot of people probably guessed they were together. People would sometimes make comments or whisper in the hallways but most people just acted normal about it.  
He wished that he didn’t have to think about it now. That he could just tell people that TJ was his boyfriend and not have to worry about people having a bad reaction.

  
But this wasn’t just his decision though. TJ was the one actually going to this school and the one that would have to live with the repercussions that coming out would have.

  
“Oh, okay”, said the girl. She didn’t seem to have noticed Cyrus’s hesitation and averted her gaze back to the court.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and watched as the boys played.

  
“I’m Kate, by the way”, said the girl.

  
Cyrus smiled at her.

  
“Cyrus”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the practice was over, Cyrus and TJ walked beside each other towards TJ’s house.

  
Even though they didn’t hold hands, their hands were constantly brushing against the others as they made their way down the pavement.

  
TJ was telling him about the team that they had their next game against.  
Cyrus glanced at the other boy. His hair was still damp from showering so it was kind of flopping down into his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He looked really pretty.

  
“Gavin on the team says that we should beat them because we’ve won like the last five against them.”

  
Cyrus was swept back to reality. He hummed in agreement.

They were quiet for a few seconds and then Cyrus spoke up.

  
“So I talked to a girl who’s boyfriend is on the team today.”

  
“Really?” TJ asked.

  
“Yeah”, Cyrus adjusted his backpack.

  
“Was she nice?”

  
“Yeah she was.” He was quiet for a few seconds again. “She um.. said that she had seen me around and wondered what I was doing there.” He looked at TJ and tried to read his reaction.

  
TJ had stopped walking and was staring in front of him. “Oh.” He said. “And what did you tell her?” Cyrus thought he sounded a bit nervous.

  
“I just said that I had a friend that was on the team”, Cyrus assured him and walked back so that he was next to TJ again.

  
TJ nodded his head slowly, processing Cyrus’s words.

  
They started walking again, the silence between them loaded.

  
“It’s just that we haven’t really talked about if we want to tell people at our new schools or not”, Cyrus said.

  
“No, no, I know””, TJ assured him.

  
They were silent again.

  
“I think we should though. Talk about it, I mean”, Cyrus said after a while.

  
TJ nodded once again but didn’t say anything.

  
After a few seconds he let out a frustrated sigh.

  
“Why does it always has to be so difficult”

  
TJ kicked at a rock on the pavement and it went flying out onto the road. He dropped his bag and pushed his hands into his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Cyrus just watched him worriedly.

  
Cyrus remembered when they had told Andi, Buffy and Jonah about them. Cyrus was already out to all three of them so he knew everything would be fine, but TJ had been filled with nervous energy. It was the first time TJ had come out to someone so Cyrus could definitely understand the feeling. Each time Cyrus had come out, he had felt like he was about to puke.

  
Of course all three of them had been really cool about it when they told them. Neither of them seemed that surprised and had been genuinely happy for them. TJ had relaxed and looked at Cyrus with such relief and happiness that it had made Cyrus all warm inside.

  
Cyrus knew that feeling. The feeling of being accepted and loved for being yourself. He wished that feeling would be there everytime you came out to someone.Of course that was not a guarantee.

Both he and TJ knew that all too well.

  
“I’m sorry” TJ said after awhile. “I just hate that this has to be a thing that we even have to think about.” He looked up into the sky and then closed his eyes again.

  
“Yeah it really sucks.” Cyrus said and pressed his lips together.

  
TJ opened one of his eyes and looked at Cyrus while still keeping his head angled towards the sky above them. His face softened a bit and a little smile crept onto his face.

  
“Kinda worth it though”, TJ said.

  
Cyrus let out a laugh and a little breathless: “Yeah.”

  
“What do you think we should do?” TJ asked.

  
Cyrus thought about it for a moment before answering.

  
“I mean, I’m fine with people knowing at my school. Most people from our old school go there and they basically know anyway so..” He stopped and looked at TJ who was nodding. “And I’m fine with people knowing at your school as well. But I think you have to be the one who decides because you are the one that actually go to that school”, he finished.

  
TJ looked at him for a moment. He then reached down and picked up his bag.

They started walking towards TJ’s house again.

  
After a few seconds TJ said, “I’m definitely fine with people knowing at your school as long as you’re good with that”, he paused. “ And.. I think I’m okay with people knowing at my school as well.” He looked at Cyrus and gave him a nervous smile.

  
Cyrus smiled back and brushed their hands together again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week later Cyrus found himself back on the bleachers, watching another one of TJ‘s practices. He had just sat down and started to take his homework out from his backpack, when the coach called for water brake.

  
He took out his pencil case and looked through the papers. The homework wasn’t due until three days later, but the more he could get done now, the more time he would have to spend with TJ and his friends.

  
He looked down to where the boys were talking and drinking from their bottles. He caught TJ’s eyes and TJ gave him a big smile and a wave.

  
Cyrus smiled back and waved his pen in greeting.

  
A boy came up behind TJ and put an arm around his shoulder. He said something in TJ’s ear and pointed up to where Cyrus was seated on the bleachers. TJ nodded and smiled. The boy pulled TJ closer by the neck and used his other hand to ruffle TJ’s hair. A few other boys came over and talked to them. After a while they all looked up at Cyrus, who was now blushing pretty hard.

  
The boys all smiled at him and then turned back to TJ. Some of them slapped him in the back and some of them just raised there eyebrows and said something to him that made TJ blush.  
TJ’s smile grew and Cyrus could tell he was laughing happily. He looked up at Cyrus with an expression filled with happiness and relief again.

  
“He’s cute”, came a voice from behind Cyrus.

  
He turned around to see Kate standing there, a box of crackers in her hand.  
He followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at TJ. He turned to look at her again. She smiled at him and offered him a cracker. Cyrus took it and turned back to look at TJ.

  
The boys were still gathered around him and they were all laughing and talking. Cyrus smiled at the sight and kept looking at TJ as he answered her.

  
“Yeah, He is.”


End file.
